Maurya (Ashoka) (Pouakai)
Maurya led by Ashoka is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Leugi, Janbourta, Chris Sifniotis, and Andrew Holt. It is part of the India Civilization Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Maurya The Maurya Empire was an Iron Age power in ancient India. Established by Chandragupta Maurya in 322 BC, the Maurya Empire expanded westward, quickly claiming control of central and western India and exploiting the local disruptions due to Alexander the Great withdrawal. The Maurya Empire was the largest empire on the subcontinent and one of the largest in the world. Ashoka Ashoka Maurya was an emperor of the Maurya dynasty and one of the greatest leaders in Indian history. He originally stretched the empire to cover nearly the entire subcontinent; from Khorasan and parts of ancient Afghanistan, through the Hindu Kush mountains to Bangladesh and Assam and as far south as Kerala and Andhra Pradesh. However Ashoka is mostly remembered for the battle against Kalinga where he ultimately adopted Buddhism and renounced violence. In his edicts Ashoka is referred to as Devanampriya - "the Beloved of the Gods" - and Priyadarsin - "He who regards everyone with affection". Dawn of Man May you be blessed with peace and happiness Great Ashoka of the Maurya Dynasty! O Ashoka; at your feet lies the mighty Mauryan Empire; the largest nation of its age. After its foundation in 322 BC, the empire rapidly expanded; crushing the Satraps of Alexander's Empire. The fledging nation continued to grow, eventually encompassing nearly the entirety of the Indian Subcontinent. Ashoka, Emperor of Emperors, under your rule your empire waged bloody wars against neighbouring lands, bringing them under Mauryan rule. In the wake of these wars, you saw the pain your actions had caused and converted to Buddhism in repentance; spreading the religion throughout Asia and beyond, and cementing your place in history as one of the greatest monarchs the world has ever seen. Samraat Chakravartin Ashoka! Shall you once again lead your empire to expand and grow? Will you once again bring the petty nations around you under your wise guidance? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: "You look fatigued. I am Ashoka, and let it be known that if your peoples face hardships in your land, they can seek refuge here." Introduction: "We resent that it took so long for us to meet! I am Ashoka, Empe ror of Emperors, and your future king of course." Defeat: "We kneel to you, oh Emperor. Please take care of our people, for clearly I could not." Defeat: "I do not fear death, for I have atoned for my violent past. When shall you atone for yours?" Unique Attributes Strategy The Maurya Empire can achieve large Religious and Cultural benefits with successful early-game warmongering. Rush as many opponents early on as possible. The War Elephant is a great tool for doing so, essentially being a Composite Bowman with extra Movement and available many Techs earlier. While at War, find time to invest in Shrines/Temples. Once you have conquered well and made Peace, you receive increased Culture per turn. Build Pillars of Ashoka immediately - a great improvement on the Courthouse, giving Faith to secure you a Religion, Local Happiness to facilitate your Wide empire, reduced maintenance cost and instant conversion to your Religion as soon as you found one, allowing more Culture and saving Faith that would go to Missionaries tobuy something else, especially Pagodas. With some extra Capitals under your belt and enhanced Culture and Faith generation, you can follow any Victory path. Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Pouakai: ''XML and Chola map * ''Sukritact: ''Lua, Icons and maps * ''Janboruta: ''Icons, text and TSL * ''Leugi: ''Leaderheads and models * ''Viregel: ''Civilopedias * ''Chris Sifniotis: ''Civilopedias and GP lists * ''Andrew Holt: ''DoM voiceovers * ''JFD: ''Bugfixing and text fixes * ''Irkalla: Consultant Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Bharata Cultures Category:India Pack Category:India